Not This Time
by MnkyGrl63
Summary: AUish Fighting Spirit. TommyHayley w a little ConnerKira. What happens when an old flame comes to town? Will she understand or try to ruin Tommy's new relationship? T 4 safety.


Not This Time

Four teens sat around a little cyber café reminiscing about the crazy day with the owner of the café and their professor. 

"So you were fighting your other ranger forms in your head, because you were in a coma?" Conner asked.

"That's about right." Tommy shrugged.

"Well, we're just glad you're okay. Right guys?" Kira asked the two boys on either side of her elbowing them in the sides.

"Ow! ... Yeah! Now we get to have that major test next week, which I haven't studied for." Conner said sarcastically, earning himself a good laugh from everyone else.

"Speaking of which I need to go study for that." Trent spoke up, saying his goodbyes he left.

"I should get going too. There's this new video game I want to get before I hit the books." Conner rolled his eyes at his blue cladded friend and Kira elbowed him again. Ethan laughed at his friend's pain and left.

The four remaining friends talked for a while before a woman in her mid twenties, clad in a lighter shade of pink floated in.

"She's HOT!" Conner exclaimed, noticing her before anyone else. Kira glared at him then smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey!" he complained, but when he looked at her he jumped to the other end of the couch because of the glare he was given. "B-but not as h-hot as y-you. O-of course. S-sweetie?"

"Just remember to keep one eye open next time you decide to take a nap in Dr. O's class. Okay, _sweetie_?" she smirked and started to leave.

"But we're still on for dinner tonight, right?" Conner yelled running after her. The two adults left just laughed at the odd, but cute couple.

Once they settled down Hayley kissed Tommy behind his ear where she knew it would send shivers down his spine. "So, who do you think Conner was looking at?" she mumbled in his ear while nibbling on it. It took awhile to figure out what she was talking about. After all she had to know what she was doing to him.

"U-um I don't k-know, and I don't really care." He moaned.

"Good answer. Now, help me clean up." She smiled walking away. _How does she do that_?

"Fine." He sighed. As Tommy got up to help Hayley he bumped into someone. Then he saw her face. "Kim?" He was completely shocked to see her again.

"Tommy! Hi!" She said calmly, as though she were expecting to find him.

"What are you doing here? How'd you know where I was?"

"Some kid named Ethan, he said that you were in a coma and he thought I would want to know."

"Ethan. I really need to add an extra firewall to my computer, or just put all my contacts in an address book like normal people."

"Well I guess he was just playing some sort of joke because you're obviously not in a coma."

"Well not anymore. I was this morning; I just woke up from it a few hours ago."

"And they just let you waltz on out of the hospital?"

"Well, you know how persuasive I can be."

"That's for sure… Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to admit that you being in a coma wasn't my only reason for me coming here."

"And what was?" Tommy had a strangely curious and worried look on his face.

"I-I … um… you know the other someone from when I left the rangers?" Tommy nodded still with the same look on his face. "Well I… um… broke up with him." Tommy broke out into a relieved smile and Kim smiled too.

"That's it? Kim, you made me think that he hurt you in some way or something. And you just wanted to tell me that you broke up with him?" Tommy was smiling like a maniac, however Kim was not.

"I broke up with him for you. Kat told me how much getting that letter hurt you… and… I still love you, Tommy." Tommy was dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry. I…"

"I love you."

"I know, I heard you. I… um…"

"Yes?" she urged, a little worried, but with a smile still on her face.

"I have a girlfriend, Kim." Her face dropped.

"You what?" he opened his mouth and she put her hand up. "It's a figure of speech, Tommy."

"Right, _so_…"

"So what? It's not a problem."

"It's not?"

"No, I mean you _are_ going to break up with her."

"I'm doing what now?" Tommy started to raise his voice.

"Break up with her. After all I broke up with my boyfriend for you." Now they were in some sort of glaring contest.

"Yeah? Well I didn't ask _or_ tell you to."

"Tommy, why are you being so difficult?"

"Me? You're the one telling me to break up with the woman that I actually love just because _your_ relationship didn't pan so well!" he was now yelling and catching the attention of the few remaining people in the café, including Hayley.

"You love her?" he nodded. "I thought you loved me."

"That was a long time ago, Kim."

"Oh."

"Hey, Tommy?" Hayley barely whispered walking up next to him. "You said that you'd help me close up the café."

"I was just about to do that Hayles. Thanks for the reminder."

"No problem." She smiled and patted his arm.

"So, who's your girlfriend?" Kim asked with some jealousy.

"I have to go."

"Can I meet her?"

"Maybe, one day. I have to go." She watched as he went to help Hayley.

__

_**TOMMY&HAYLEY TOMMY&HAYLEY TOMMY&HAYLEY**_

"Thanks for getting me out of there, Hayles."

"Any time." 

"She gone?" Hayley looked over his shoulder and saw Kim walking out the door. Then Hayley looked back at Tommy and nodded. He smiled mischievously. "Good." Hayley raised a questioning eyebrow as Tommy leaned down and kissed her.

While they were kissing, they didn't notice that Kim had turned around for one last look at Tommy and was surprised to say the least at what she saw.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she left the café and her past behind her.

_**TOMMY&HAYLEY TOMMY&HAYLEY TOMMY&HAYLEY**_

"So, I hear that you love me?" Hayley questioned Tommy once they broke from the kiss.

"You bet I do." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers. She traced her delicate finger over his defined face.

"I love you too." 


End file.
